A Jellyfishing Jamboree
by SquidwardTennisballs18
Summary: All is going well at Sandy's Pre Hibernation Party at Jellyfish Fields that is until a freak accident with the King happens.


A Jellyfishing Jamboree

All is going well at Sandy's Pre Hibernation Party at Jellyfish Fields that is until a freak accident with the King happens.

Characters

Spongebob Squarepants

Sandy Cheeks

Patrick Star

Squidward Tentacles

Eugene H. Krabs

Gary The Snail

Pearl Krabs

Mermaidman

Barnacleboy

Larry The Lobster

King Jellyfish

Nat Peterson

Jellyfish

The story starts at Jellyfish Fields. It is around late November / early December. As some Jellyfish begin to migrate south, the camera pans to a large picnic table where Sandy is having a pre hibernation party with her friends.

Patrick & Mermaidman are stuffed from devouring the cake, Larry & Pearl have beat Squidward & Barnacleboy at extreme Football, Mr. Krabs & are having a romantic time to themselves while Gary the Snail spies on them in secret.

Spongebob walks up to Sandy who has received a box of chocolates from Nat Peterson for her hibernation.

SPONGEBOB: I can't believe you're already ready to hibernate Sandy! It seems just like yesterday the tulips rose & the kids were running out of school for the Summer.

SANDY: Time sure does fly when you're having fun Spongy.

Patrick comes running up. He hands her a present with a blue ribbon on it.

PATRICK: HERE'S MY PRESENT BOX SANDY! It's that exploding chewing gum you love from Texas!

SPONGEBOB: Patrick, a present is supposed to be a surprise.

SANDY: It's okay yall, I'll pretend to be surprised.

Sandy unboxes her present and takes out the chewing gum.

SANDY: Chewing gum, yeehaw!

PATRICK: Chewing gum?! I WANT SOME!

SPONGEBOB: No Pat!

Patrick explodes from eating the chewing gum.

PATRICK: Mom? Did you put gasoline in the oven again?

Patrick crumbles into a pile of ashes.

Spongebob & Sandy finish giggling. Mr. Krabs scampers up with Gary in tow.

MR. KRABS: Spongebob, I think this belongs to you.

Spongebob grabs Gary.

SPONGEBOB: Gary! I told you to stop spying on Kruff.

GARY: Meow

SPONGEBOB: But I still love you!

Spongebob hugs Gary.

MR. KRABS: Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick.

SQUIDWARD, BARNACLEBOY, PEARL & MRS. PUFF: Right with you.

SANDY: Okay yall! It is time for volleyball! Here are the teams! Spongebob!

SPONGEBOB: Team 1 will be me, Sandy, Squidward, Pearl & Barnacleboy.

SANDY: Yee Haw!

SQUIDWARD: Well, we're going to lose.

PEARL & BARNACLEBOY: That we are.

SPONGEBOB: Team 2 is Mr. Krabs, Gare-Bear, Mrs. Puff, Mermaidman & Larry.

MR. KRABS: There better be money as a prize.

MRS. PUFF: A PRIVATE date would be a better idea.

GARY: Meow

LARRY: Ready Mermaidman?

MERMAIDMAN: Who are you?

SANDY: Patrick! You are the scorekeeper!

PATRICK: Yay! I'm the scorekeeper! What's a scorekeeper?

SANDY: Keep track of the points.

PATRICK: What's a point?

SANDY: Well uh.

SQUIDWARD: Just add numbers 1 and over!

PATRICK: Okay! I need my count book for this! I haven't got past 10 yet though.

SQUIDWARD: The game only goes up to seven.

SANDY: Okay enough dilly dallying! Let's get going!

Nat Peterson blows the whistle, Sandy gets first serve. She spikes the ball. Mrs. Puff runs away in fear and Mermaidman falls asleep.

PATRICK: Point! Uhhhhhh?

SQUIDWARD: Sandy's team! Sandy's team!

PATRICK: Yeah! Whatever that means.

(1-0).

Mr. Krabs hits the ball over but Spongebob spikes it to the side but the ball is just saved by Larry who sends it right into Barnacleboy's gut.

BARNACLEBOY(squeaky): This isn't dodgeball!

MERMAIDMAN: Dodgeball is important young ward.

BARNACLEBOY: Whatever you say champ.

(1-1)

Some more time passes. Mrs. Puff rage quits after not being able to correctly serve 10 times in a row, Spongebob spikes the ball but is defeated by Larry. (3-2)

Sandy & Mr. Krabs get into a face off but Sandy is able to trick the skin flit with money & hit the ball over while Krabs caresses his dollar bills on the sidelines. (5-4)

MR. KRABS: You sure are purdy Mr. and Mrs. Money!

MRS. PUFF: Grrrr!

It is now game point (6-6), Spongebob's serve.

LARRY: Spongebob, you are one cool little square dude but you are going down.

SPONGEBOB: We'll see Larry, We'll see.

Spongebob spikes his serve, Larry hits the ball over.

SPONGEBOB: Squidward! Heads!

Squidward gets distracted from looking at himself with a pocket mirror.

SQUIDWARD: Huh?

The ball hits Squidward in the face but is just saved by Pearl who hits it back over.

SQUIDWARD(sarcastically): My life is an award winner..

Sandy & Larry face off in the final part of the game.

SANDY: Larry! Watch out! Jellyfish!

PATRICK: What?! Where?!

MERMAIDMAN: EVIL!

Patrick & Mermaidman freak out on the court. Sandy prepares to serve when Patrick accidentally bumps into her causing her to send the ball off to a very far distance.

BARNACLEBOY: Oh man!

PEARL: Where'd the ball go?

SANDY: It went over there!

MR. KRABS(to Patrick): Nice one Sir Stupid!

PATRICK: I am not Sir Stupid! I am Dr. Dumbbell!

SQUIDWARD: Moron

LARRY: Come on guys! Let's look for the ball.

SPONGEBOB: You can't.

MR. KRABS: Boy.. why not?

SPONGEBOB: The King Jellyfish.

SANDY: Oh it's okay, he's on Scale Spork Mountain.

SPONGEBOB: No!

SANDY: No?

SPONGEBOB: Behind you!

Sandy turns to see the volleyball stuck to a very angry King Jellyfish.

LARRY: Uh oh.

MR. KRABS: Everybody run for your life! So I can make more money!

PEARL, MRS. PUFF & SQUIDWARD: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

MERMAIDMAN: EVILLL!

PATRICK: I don't know what any of these words mean!

MRS. PUFF: Get a dictionary!

The King Jellyfish focuses on Sandy.

KING JELLYFISH(laughing): Bzz Bzz Bzzz Bzzzzz

The King prepares to sting Sandy while she trembles with fear. Suddenly, Sandy hears screaming. She turns to see Spongebob screaming and headed right for the King with his jellyfishing net, Ol' Reliable. Spongebob covers the King with the net.

SPONGEBOB: Take that your highness! Please do not make me a slave!

The King Jellyfish zaps away the net due to being too powerful and grabs Spongebob and swims with him away to Scale Spork Mountain.

SPONGEBOB: AAAAHHHH! HELP!

KING JELLYFISH: Bzz Bzz Bzzz Bzzzzz

The King Jellyfish & Spongebob disappear into the distance.

PATRICK: Help? What does that mean?

SANDY: It means we need to save Spongebob!

SQUIDWARD & MRS. PUFF(fearful): Spongebob? Who's Spongebob?!

SANDY: Come on guys! He saved our lives! We could've been ashes floating in the water of it weren't for that little square dude! If you don't like him, that's fine, and he may be annoying, but he saved us! And now we have to save him! At all costs!

Mr. Krabs scampers next to Sandy.

MR. KRABS: Squirrel lass is correct! I still need to make me money uh I mean, he needs to live! Count me in!

SANDY: Excellent!

PATRICK: Me too! Wait? Who got kidnapped again?

Mrs. Puff walks up.

MRS. PUFF: I'll admit, I wanted him dead back when that demolition derby was happening, but I realized I was too much of a psychopath then, I want to change that, I'm in.

LARRY: Let's do it.

GARY: Meow! Meow!

MERMAIDMAN: We've been agreeing for years!

BARNACLEBOY: And we can't stop now.

PEARL: Well, he's better company than my Dad, okay, I'll assist.

Everybody stands next to Sandy in agreement. Squidward grabs out a book and begins heading home.

SQUIDWARD: Count me out.

Mr. Krabs grabs Squidward with his claw and drags him next to Sandy. Squidward crosses his arms and angrily concedes.

SANDY: Okay, let's go!

EVERYBODY EXCEPT SQUIDWARD: Spongebob! Spongebob! Spongebob!

GARY: Meow! Meow! Meow!

PATRICK: Hamburger Sandwiches! Ahahahah!

The friend army begins marching to Scale Spork Mountain.

Meanwhile.. Spongebob and the King Jellyfish arrive at the mountaintop. Spongebob is glued to a jelly glue prison.

SPONGEBOB: What are you going to do to me?!

KING JELLYFISH: Bzz Bzzzz

The King Jellyfish gets out a can of Lima Beans and a spoon.

SPONGEBOB: Nooooo!

KING JELLYFISH: Bzz! Bzz! Bzzz! Bzzzzz!

Sandy, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, Mermaidman, Barnacleboy and Larry are just below the hill.

SANDY: Mrs. Puff, Do you have a visual?

MRS. PUFF: Oh barnacles! I forgot my latest glasses prescription.

MERMAIDMAN: I lost my glasses down the toilet.

PATRICK: I have my glasses!

Patrick grabs out two glass cups & peeks over the hill.

PATRICK: I see Spongebob! And Squidward's house! I see his wardrobe of pants!

SQUIDWARD: Patrick, I don't wear pants.

PATRICK: Don't lie! You do!

SQUIDWARD: Imbecile.

Sandy grabs out a paper plan.

SANDY: Here's my plan.

PEARL: And you drew that just now?

SANDY(breaking the fourth wall): Yep! Please don't question cartoon logic!

MR. KRABS: What's the plan?

SANDY: Squidward, Pearl, Mrs. Puff & Larry will distract the King as our preliminary move.

SQUIDWARD & MRS. PUFF(afraid): Great…

SANDY: Patrick! You, Gary & Mermaidman will be on rock duty!

PATRICK: Yay! Rocks!

MERMAIDMAN: Rock out!

Mermaidman & Patrick simulate playing guitars. Gary rolls his eyes.

SANDY: Mr. Krabs & Barnacleboy, you will provide more defenses.

MR. KRABS: This is coming out of Squidward's paycheck!

BARNACLEBOY: Whatever.

SANDY: Okay! Let's roll! Squidward's group go!

Squidward, Mrs. Puff & Larry head up to the top while the King continues to feed lima beans to a disgusted Spongebob.

SQUIDWARD: Hey!

MRS. PUFF: Yeah you Mr. King!

PEARL: You are old! Not young!

LARRY: And check out my feats of strength!

Larry flexes & Pearl takes pictures of the King to bash him on her social media.

SQUIDWARD & MRS. PUFF(in disapproval): No!

The King Jellyfish grabs more lima beans and this time, forks.

KING JELLYFISH: Bzz, Bzzzzzzzz

The King Jellyfish begins to swim towards Squidward's group which began retreating down the hill via somersaults.

SANDY: Okay! Now your turn Patrick, Mermaidman & Gary!

PATRICK: Uhh? What do we do again?

MERMAIDMAN: Is it my nappy time yet?

GARY(annoyed): Mrowww!

Gary picks up some rocks and begins throwing them at the King Jellyfish. The King turns and then begins swimming towards Gary's group. Gary retreats while grabbing a sleeping Patrick & Mermaidman along the way.

SANDY: Okay! Now & Barnacleboy!

Barnacleboy prepares the raging whirlpool. Mr. Krabs demands $5 for allowance to use the superpower. Barnacleboy groans and pays the cheapskate the money.

BARNACLEBOY: Behold! The Raging Whirlpool!

Barnacleboy sends a nausea making whirlpool right onto the King spinning him around and making him vomit Jellyfish Jelly.

SANDY: Okay! Excellent!

PEARL: Now what?!

SANDY: Now wait!

Sandy retreats down the hill.

SQUIDWARD & EVERYBODY ELSE: HEY!

PEARL: She just left us!

PATRICK: That jerk!

SPONGEBOB: Uh guys? We have trouble!

The King Jellyfish floats in front and prepares his dangerous deadly stingers.

Spongebob & Patrick cower together. Larry says goodbye to his muscles, Pearl to her phone, Mr. Krabs to his money as well as Mrs. Puff and a bored Squidward is being used as a shield by Mermaidman & Barnacleboy. Suddenly, they and the King hear screaming.

Sandy hasn't bailed and is in her karate gear and does a powerful karate chop onto the tyrannical Jellyfish ruler enough to knock the wind out of him and make him back off.

KING JELLYFISH: Bzzzzzzzzzzzz

The King Jellyfish points a stinger at everybody as a warning to never bother him again. He grabs a suitcase and swims off into the drop off.

Everybody cheers.

EVERYBODY: SANDY! SANDY! SANDY!

SANDY(amused): Chill out guys. Chill.

The scene cuts back to the party where the volleyball game is finished. Larry's team wins. Squidward acts like a sore loser, Mr. Krabs issues ridiculous charges for post-game Krabby Patties. Spongebob approaches Sandy.

SPONGEBOB: I know I already said thank you 73 times but I'll say it again, THANK YOU SO MUCH SANDY!

SANDY: You're my friend, I couldn't leave you.

Spongebob & Sandy get a little close to each other.

SPONGEBOB: We sure are friends.

Patrick drives by in a golf cart with Gary & Mermaidman.

PATRICK(making fun of them for being close): Whoop! Whoop!

They drive off.

SPONGEBOB: Friends for life?

Sandy & Spongebob shake hands.

SANDY: Friends for life.

Spongebob & Sandy stare into the sunset, in the process, Sandy falls asleep, her hibernation begins.


End file.
